Masoquismo
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: — Oh, si… debería odiarte, es más, en realidad lo hago… pero.. talvez yo sea un masoquista…— Pronunció cuidando cada una de sus palabras a la perfección, una sonrisa vacía, con un toque de cinismo y melancolía se dibujó en su rostro— porque realmente duele… ha, me siento tan ridículo. Me siento tan ridículo cuando me imagino que tú podrías olvidar a Euphie por mí….


OTRA DE MIS COSAS RARAS DE CODE GEASS ._.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—…Realmente es malo que no pueda usar mi Geass contigo…— sonrió de lado acercándose al otro en medio de la penumbra de la noche nublada, su mirada violácea relució entre la oscuridad, brillando como la de un demonio que sale a cazar .

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No tienes que fingir sorpresa, estoy seguro que ya lo sabías— rió por lo bajo, con esa risa psicópata que solo surge cuando se trata de ocultar el dolor en torno al castaño. Este le miró con asco.

— Me arrepiento de la orden que di…— En ese momento su mirada no fue la de Zero, en sus labios una nostálgica sonrisa se formó y su mirada era cálida, pero totalmente perdida, realmente, él sufría. — Bueno, la verdad a estas alturas ya no lo sé… si no hubiera sido por eso ahora estarías muerto y…

— ¿No sería eso bueno para ti?

— No, lo sería para Zero…Lelouch está feliz de que estés vivo…— bajó la mirada, el otro se desconcertó— ¿S-sabes…? Talvez sea algo egoísta, y la verad ahora estarías muerto… pero no puedo evitar pensar en que debí averte pedido "ámame" — Su voz tembló, ¡mierda, si ya había decidido hacer esto ¿Por qué carajos sentía su ser quebrarse? ¡las estrategias sentimentales definitivamente no eran lo suyo…!

¿"Ámame"? ¡¿"ámame"?! ¡¿que rayos quería decir con eso!? Y mas importante, ¡¿porqué carajos esa especie de declaración combertía su mente e-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-On un desastre si ya había dejado claro que solo odiaba a esa persona, y que sus sentimientos por él habían sido completamente destruídos?! ¡¿Porqué le dolía ver al otro al borde de las lágrimas?!... si algo había aprendido era a fingir…

—¿No deberías odiarme?, y no solo eso ¿Es qué acaso tú no sabes que te odio como a nadie en el mundo y desearía desaparecer tu existencia? — Le miró retador, una sonrisa cruel se dibujó.

— Oh, si… debería odiarte, es más, en realidad lo hago… pero.. talvez yo sea un masoquista…— Pronunció cuidando cada una de sus palabras a la perfección, una sonrisa vacía, con un toque de cinismo y melancolía se dibujó en su rostro— porque realmente duele… ha, me siento tan ridículo. Me siento tan ridículo cuando me imagino que tú podrías olvidar a Euphie por mí…. ¿qué infantil , no? Pero no… tal parece que me gusta que me odies… no es que lo entienda bien pero.. significa que sigo impotándote.. que aún tengo un pequeño espacio en tu corazón aunque sea de odio y… simplemente… hacercándome a ti sabiendo perfectamene que me quebraré cin solo oír tu voz o sentir tu mirada llena de resentimiento cuando no "me doy cuenta" y es que…— poco a poco cada palabra fue aumentando la velocidad, hasta convertirse en gritos desesperados que acabaron en llanto sin control— Si, eso he de ser…solo un masoquista que empezó una estúpida guerra con motivos egoístas lastimándose mas a cada segundo… que sabe que perderá a todas las personas que ama si sigue y simplemente no le importa… que se acerca a alguien que solo desea matarle, sabiendo que lo va a lastimar de nuevo, o es mas ya ni siquiera sabe si lo hace porque le destroza por dentro saber que él fue el que causó semejante herdida en el corazón de la segunda persona mas importante en su vida…

Demasiada información, demasiada información… su mente no podía asimilar todo, su interior era un caos, no podía rasonar nada, fue como si su corazón se hubiera parado, las lágrimas brotaron. ¿porqué? ¿porqué seguía pensando en Lelouch así? ¡¿porqué rayos no podía odiarlo y ya?! Le dolían tanto, no lo entendía ¿acaso le dolía lastimar al de ojos violáceos? ¡era lo justo! ¡era el dolor que se merecía! ¡él se lo había buscado! Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que él ya había sufrido lo suficiente, la muerte de su madre, la crueldad de su padre, el exilió, la guerra, perder seres queridos, las consecuencias de sus acciones, incluso fingir no conocer y lastimar a la perona que mas amaba en este mundo. ¿Quién era aquí el cruel realmente?

— Suzaku… no importa que pase … yo te amo…— Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Su corazón palpitó con tanta fuerza que sintió en su interior un terremoto, no paraba de llorar, temblaba, como si el frío mas horrible del mundo lo consumiera. No lo entendió, su cuerpo no reaccionó como quería al instante que vio el cuerpo del otro darse la vuelta para huir, tomó su brazo con desespero y en un impulsó lo besó. Lo besó con pasión, nostalgia y melancolía, con dolor, odio y crueldad, pero a la vez con tanta dulzura y calidez. Le tomó por la cintura. Lelouch por su parte solo se sorprendió tanto que se quedó estático, sintiendo una tremenda felicidad recorrerle, aunque ni siquiera podía razonar para darse cuenta, poco a poco se dejó llevar, aún llorando rodeó al otro con sus brazos por el cuello. Definitivamente era masoquista, porque en vez de sentirse feliz porque el amor de su vida le estaba besando llenó su mente de dudas y pensamientos pesimistas como "es solo lástima" "solo se dejó llevar…" y así su corazón, que latía ya muerto siguió sintiendo dolor, a pesar de todo.

— Entonces yo también soy masoquista… porque a pesar de que te odio tanto y solo verte me trae horribles recuerdos… yo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre…— susurró en un suspiro en cuanto se separo del beso, tomando al de cabellos oscuros por la mejilla, dedicándole una intensa mirada llena de sentimientos y verdades. Lelouch soltó una suave y pesada exhalación.


End file.
